Starry Shadows
by Spotsy Kitteh
Summary: "Moons after Firestar left the gorge, SkyClan is thriving under Leafstar's leadership. However, when a mysterious group of rogues arrives in the gorge asking for shelter, things begin to change. One bad event follows another- one kit goes missing and another found dead. Will SkyClan be able to survive another great challenge?"
1. Prologue

**SkyClan Allegiances**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Warriors**

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Sagepaw - pale gray tom

Rabbitpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Creekpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Plumkit- black she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Nettepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens**

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders**

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

**Starry Shadows**

_Stars swirled and twinkled in the night sky._ A pretty light brown tabby sat on the grass and studied the stars above her, silently praying.

_StarClan, please keep SkyClan safe and well._

A cool leaf-fall breeze blew reassuringly across her tabby pelt. "Thank you," she murmured.

The breeze strengthened into a full gust of wind as an airy voice filled her ears.

_Beware of a strange visitor..._

Leafstar stood, jumping back in surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

_Beware..._

"I don't understand!" she called, looking for the voice's source as it disappeared.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a ginger-and-white head pop out of the bush.

"Oh, Billystorm, it's you," she meowed, relieved.

The tom nodded, staring at Leafstar. "Are you okay? You seem a little spooked."

Leafstar felt her neck fur bristling and forced it to lie flat. "I'm fine, thanks."

Billystorm shrugged and bounded over to Leafstar, sitting beside the tabby and playfully cuffing her ear, eyes shining mischievously. Leafstar purred happily as their pelts brushed together and they settled down beneath the stars.

"I used to think that the stars were the moon's kits, waiting to grow up," he mewed with a slightly awestruck glimmer to his eyes.

Leafstar nodded in understanding.

"And now they seem to smile at me," they meowed in unison. Billystorm laughed, then looked to Leafstar, his gaze more serious now.

"Do you think our kits will be okay in leaf-bare?"

"They should be...but we just found out a few sunrises ago, you can't expect me to have a swollen belly already!" she exclaimed playfully. "I still have a few moons left, and I can fight like nobody's business!"

Billystorm stood, nodding as he shook his fur out. "Okay. A few moons and you're off to the nursery," he agreed curtly.

Leafstar rolled her eyes, kicking a shower of colorful leaves at her mate.

"Hey!" he yowled as the crispy, colorful leaves flew everywhere.

"I'm not a queen yet. I can care for myself," Leafstar mewed dryly as she stood, padding away.

Billystorm sighed, following his mate. "I know, I know. I love you, Leafstar, and I care about the kits."

The ginger tom nuzzled his mate, Leafstar affectionately licking his head in return, their quarrel seeming to melt away.

"Race you to camp!" she yowled, darting towards camp, Billystorm pounding after her. The wind buffeted her fur as she dodged past rocks, sprinting across the dry ground. Billystorm's muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he sped up, gaining speed. Leafstar changed tactic, running with light, agile paw steps, seeing thistles ahead, indicating the camp's entrance.

Mustering her remaining strength, she bolted forward, kicking up a cloud of sand behind her. "Ha, I've reached the-"

Her victorious mew was interrupted by a lump of fur barreling into her.

"I win!" announced Billystorm, pinning the slender tabby down.

"Get off me, you great lump of fur!" Leafstar hissed playfully, kicking and struggling beneath Billystorm's weight.

Billystorm mrrowed in amusement, hopping off her.

"Keep it down, you two!" snapped Sharpclaw as he exited the warriors' den, yawning and soon returning to the den.

Leafstar narrowed her eyes. You've got no right to tell me what to do!

Realizing how annoyed she'd be if she were him, she let it go, nudging Billystorm to follow her- they'd recently started sharing a nest in her den. She curled up in the dry, fluffy moss, wondering if Creekpaw had changed it recently. He probably has, she decided. I'll thank him tomorrow.

She felt Billystorm curling up around her and resting his chin on her head. As sleep began to overcome her, she murmured drowsily to her mate.

"I love you."

**_If you find any mistakes in the allegiances or content please point them out so I may fix them, thank you. _**

**-Credits-**

**~Special thanks to Solli(Solaris Vantas is in ze TARDIS) for being the best help ever~**


	2. New Kits

**_ Harrykit: Birdpaw? I don't remember a Birdpaw, but thank you very much for telling me!_**

**_ Elysian Phosphorescence: Yes, it is pretty common isn't it? Sorry about that._**

**_Thanks for reviewing if you did. C; (SIDE NOTE: I think that I will post the allegiances every chapter/chappie to keep updated.)_**

**SkyClan Allegiances**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Warriors**

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Mintpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Sageclaw - pale gray tom

**Apprentices**

Rabbitpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Creekpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Plumkit- black she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Nettepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

**Elders**

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Starry Shadows

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

_A bulky black-and-white tom paced in front of the SkyClan nursery, _from which pained screams arose. His fur was fluffed up, and a nearby brown-and-cream tabby heard crispy leaves crunching under his pawsteps. _I hope Clovertail will be alright, the she-cat thought._

The tabby, who was in the nursery, stood next to a lighter solid-brown she-cat. Frecklewish and Echosong, the medicine cats, were providing the kitting she-cat with herbs and water, which seemed to ease her pain. A flicker of worries crossed the tabby's mind.

Clovertail, the solid brown she-cat, was panting, every few short breaths broken by a yowl of agony. Trying to comfort her, Leafstar murmured, "It'll be fine, Cloevrtail. Frecklewish and Echosong say it's so painful because there are a lot of kits coming. Think of that, lots of new warriors to hunt and fight for SkyClan!"

The she-cat blinked, giving no signs of having heard Leafstar's words. It seemed like she was about to speak, but her words were cut off by a wail of pain. The medicine cats, who stood close to her, began massaging Clovertail's belly.

"Clovertail's finally kitting," Frecklewish murmured in relief, half to her leader. Leafstar watched nervously as a gray lump tumbled out of the she-cat's belly, Echosong nipping the birth sac off of it.

Scooping up the gray blob, Echosong plopped it down in front of Leafstar, hissing, "Lick!"

Leafstar immediately began licking the little tom, waiting tensely for its first breath. _Come on…_ She soon heard a tiny, beating heart, and sighed with relief. Placing the kit next to its mother, she watched as it began to suckle.

The kit's brother soon went through the same procedure, afterwards accompanied by a light brown tabby she-kit

By the time Leafstar had finished licking the she-kit, another brother was born into the litter.

"It's over. Four little kits, three toms and one she-kit," mewed Echosong, sighing with relief and sitting back on her haunches.

Clovertail curled lovingly around the kits, letting them suckle as Echosong called their father into the den.

Patchfoot's face broke into a wide smile at the sight of his kits, rushing towards them. While all of them were suckling, the she-kit was also batting at her mother's belly.

"Looks like we have a fighter!" purred Patchfoot. Leafstar let out a mrrow of amusement.

"She definitely is. Do you have a name?" the tabby asked, tilting her head.

The father's face was crossed with a thoughtful expression before he decided on Dawnkit.

Clovertail purred, nodding in agreement as she laid the tip of her tail on the smallest kit, a brown tom. "Kestrelkit.

Patchfoot turned his gaze to the largest kit, a gray tom with white paws and belly fur. "Aspenkit."

They looked simultaneously towards the last kit: a sturdy black-and-white one, the image of his father. Patchfoot tilted his head. "Blackkit, maybe?"

His mate frowned, shaking her head. "No, he's got white fur as well. Leafstar, would you do the honors of naming our kit?"

Leafstar's eyes widened in brief shock before she nodded. "Of course."

She studied the tom for a few heartbeats before raising her head. "How about Finchkit?"

Clovertail nodded, while Patchfoot smiled in agreement. The tabby leader decided to get some fresh air, Who knew kitting is such hard work?

Popping her head out of the nursery, she saw the sky alight with the colors of sunset. _I wonder where Billystorm is…_

Hauling herself out of the nursery, her heavy belly swayed as she wobbled to the fresh-kill pile. Her heavy steps brought a satisfying crunch with the leaves on the ground. The nearby apprentices nodded in acknowledgement, Bouncefire padding past them. Turning around, she called after the tom.

"Bouncefire, have you seen Billystorm?"

"He said he was going hunting," Bouncefire explained, shuffling uncomfortably. "I've gotta go, er, apprentices."

_I was going to ask him something, but I guess it can wait_, Leafstar thought, shrugging as Bouncefire headed out after the apprentices.

* * *

Night was falling upon the Clan; looking up to the sky, Leafstar could see the first warriors of Silverpelt. For a moment, she remembered when Firestar had first taught them about StarClan.

Shaking her head, she stared into the forest, which was beginning to bathe in the pale moonlight. _What could be taking him so long?_

Shrugging again, she decided to get some sleep and slowly made her way to the nursery.

* * *

When she did awake, she heard murmurs and gasps. Slowly exiting the nursery, she felt horror ripping through her like a thousand rats.

Billystorm was limping towards her, blood gushing out of various scratches but one particular wound on his shoulder caught her eye. His blue were shining with fear and distress as he limped towards her, panting and wincing with every step.

**_Sorry for not updating sooner, I was lazy. Thank you._**


	3. Silent Shadows

_**Sorry for not posting this earlier, school has started. Anyways...enjoy! :3**_

**SkyClan Allegiances**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Warriors**

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Sagepaw - pale gray tom

Rabbitpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Creekpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Plumkit- black she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Nettepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Queens**

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Dawnkit- light brown tabby she-cat

Finchkit- black-and-white tom

Aspenkit- large dark gray tom

Kestrelkit- slender brown tom

**Elders**

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

~ * ~ * ~

Starry Shadows

~ * ~ * ~

Leafstar stared at him in horror as blood dripped from his whiskers, leaving small puddles.

"Billystorm," she breathed as she slowly neared him, "what happened?"

He blinked and shook his head, "Silent shadows...they were here one heartbeat and gone the next. Everything happened so fast."

For a second, the tabby couldn't believe what she had just heard, _Silent shadows...here one heartbeat and gone the next. What was that supposed to mean?_

There was a moment of silence but then she spoke up, "We should get you to Echosong and Frecklewish."

Billystorm nodded as he followed his mate to the medicine cat den. When they entered to the cave both medicine cats were busy chewing poultices and plastering herbs to scratched pelts.

"Frecklewish, fetch some marigold for me," ordered Echosong as she treated Tinycloud's wounds. (By the way, Tinycloud, Waspwhisker, and Mintpaw was with Billystorm durring the attack. :3)

The light brown medicine cat apprentice went to the herb storage and fetched more leaves. Echosong glanced at Billystorm and her eyes widened. Frecklewish soon returned with the requested herbs.

"I need you to tend to Tinycloud as I examine Billystorm," meowed Echosong.

The medicine cat hurried to Tinycloud and started to rub poultice on her scratches. Echosong worked briskly.

The leader watched watched as the silver she-cat put marigold juice and cobweb on Billystorm. "Can I help in any way?"

The silver she-cat meowed briskly as she worked. "I don't think so, sorry. But you can leave him with me. He'll be fine," reassured Echosong as she smiled at me, her green eyes full of sympathy.

Leafstar nodded. "O-okay."

With that she padded through the lichen and headed to the nursery. _I hope the kits are doing fine._

As she entered the cozy den, milk-scent flooded her senses. The tabby leader could hear quiet snoring as the kits and mother slept. Admiration and love filled up within her as she watched the family sleep together, sharing warmth. Watching for a few more moments, the queen settled into her own nest and brought her attention to her future family. Leafstar stared down at her swollen belly, _My kits should be coming soon._

She recalled that day of Frecklewish bringing me some borage leaves; the young medicine cat apprentice explained that it would help her milk come.

She could almost feel the tiny lives squirming inside her belly; she sighed happily at the thought of little bundles of fur curled next to her in the moss. Leafstar was soon fast asleep.

The tabby awoke in a lush, green forest. Birds were chirping and humming as a warm breeze buffeted her fur.

"Where am I?" she asked no cat in particular. "Am I in StarClan?"

A huge gust of wind responded and that familiar airy voice filled her ears once more.

_No. StarClan is not where you stand._

Leafstar froze. Trembling, she murmured, "Wh-who are you?"

_Now, why all the questions...you should be happy. It's green-leaf, you have a full-belly. Life is great!_

"Okay...but why am I here? Have you brought an omen to me?" she inquired a little more loudly this time.

_Wrong again. You are about to see life from different eyes…_

"Wha-"

She shivered as she heard a faint chuckle. Nearby a pool began to glow. Her instincts screamed _No, no!_ as she slowly approached the pool, staring into its glimmering blue depths. In a single moment, a blinding flash filled her eyes, and then her vision was overwhelmed by black.


	4. A Bloody Dream

**_If you find anything wrong with this chapter please point it out so I can fix it. c: _**

**_Also of course special thanks to Solli for being amazing and helping me out with this chappie! And thanks for reviewing and reading, enjoy :)_**

SkyClan Allegiances

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Medicine Cat: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Warriors

Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Plumpaw

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Mintpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Sageclaw - pale gray tom

Apprentices

Rabbitpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Creekpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Plumpaw: black she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Nettepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (Kits: Dawnkit, [other kits]

Elders

Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom, loner

(I finally noticed that I didn't have mentors for the apprentices nor did I have the kits.)

~ * ~ * ~ Starry Shadows ~ * ~ * ~

-Leafstar-

Leafstar woke up with a start. Lifting her head, she winced at the pain that shot through her like fire at every heartbeat. A sudden, intense wave of pain and anguish washed over her, flooding her senses. Her head fell again on her nest as her vision was filled with a flash of red.

-Billystorm-

Billystorm woke with a yawn. Rolling onto his belly, the warrior stared up at the ceiling. _That mouse was almost in my paws!_ he thought with a faint frown as he remembered his dream. He rose reluctantly to his paws and padded out into a morning chilly with the promise of leaf-bare. Sitting outside the warriors' den, he washed his fur, yawning all the while. Feeling more alert now, he looked towards the forest, seeing a pale glow between the trees - _The rising sun,_ he thought. He didn't want to admit to himself that the eerie silence of the morning frightened him. A roar of hunger straight from his belly snapped him back to the present.

"I should get something to eat before I wake up the whole clan," he muttered to no cat in particular as he padded to the fresh-kill pile. He nudged around until finding a plump pigeon. _Leafstar would really love this,_ he thought, _especially since she's expecting our kits._ Just the thought of tiny lives squirming next to Leafstar two moons from now made his paws tingle with the excitement of being a father.

Picking up the pigeon, the tom started towards Leafstar's den, excited to see his mate again. His eyes narrowed and worry crept through him as he caught a scent of something that did not smell like good news at all.

His jaws parted as he realized the scent was that of his mate's blood.

He raced to the den in the Skyrock, his paws nearly skimming the ground - but he had no time to enjoy a vague sensation of flight. His heart was pounding as the scent of blood overwhelmed him, his mind abuzz with thoughts and fears. He soon found himself asking questions and answering them on his own.

_What if she was giving birth in the middle of the night?_

_Did she die?_

_What if the kits died too?_

_What if there was a rat attack?_

_What if-_

His thoughts broke away as he saw his mate, lying in a small pool of her own blood. Padding closer, he could clearly see wounds scoring her belly. Two long gashes starting at her sides ended there.

His eyes were wide with horror as he stared slowly at his mate. Pushing his nose to her fur, he felt warmth beneath the tabby pelt.

_She's still alive!_

A voice broke into the relief pouring over him, as if it had heard his thoughts. "Leaders have nine lives, bird-brain."

Billystorm spun around, fearing a rogue, only to see the deputy, Sharpclaw.

"Oh, it's just you," he murmured, the relief returning.

The tom snorted. "Who else would be here?"

"I don't know." Looking back at his mate, Billystorm couldn't help but think aloud. "Will she be alright?"

Sharpclaw nodded, a little solemnly. "She's just losing a life."

Billystorm nodded, trying to ignore the fear beginning to course through his veins. "Can you fetch Echosong?"

To Billystorm's surprise, Sharpclaw nodded, promptly spinning around and rushing off to Echosong's den.

Curling up next to his mate, Billystorm murmured, "It'll be alright, Leafstar."

Gazing at her, Billystorm tried to stay calm as Sharpclaw returned, Echosong just behind him. The medicine cat's green eyes were bright with confidence, hiding a hint of panic Billystorm was sure she had somewhere.

Practically taking the words right out of his mouth, Echosong mewed, "Yes, she'll be okay. I just need to tend to her wounds so she doesn't lose another life."

Even though her words were clam he could still sense the layer of worry in her tone.

_Why do I feel like something is wrong?_ Billystorm wondered. Then a new thought occurred to him.

What caused this?

Billystorm sat beside his mate, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He tried to ignore thoughts of his worst fear - the stopping of the breaths altogether. Echosong had reassured him that StarClan were watching over Leafstar and keeping her safe, that it would not happen.

His only thoughts were of their stargazing the other night, when they talked about their future family.

_What about the kits?_ He suddenly thought. His head swiveled from side to side as he looked for Frecklewish or Echosong, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Sharpclaw soon pushed through the lichen blocking Leafstar's den.

"Billystorm, I need you on a hunting patrol," he announced sternly, as if he expected the warrior to protest.

Billystorm looked up, snapped out his worries. _Even though I'm greiving I'm still a warrior._ "Fine. Who am I going with?"

"Mintpelt, Bouncefire, Patchfoot and his apprentince, Plumpaw," he replied, quickly leaving the den and bounding down the Skyrock.

I suppose some fresh air would do me good...

He rose to his paws and slowly made his way into camp, where the rest of the patrol was waiting. Plumpaw's twitching tail and bright eyes showed her excitement, while the rest of the patrol was waiting.

Although Billystorm thought something was off about Bouncefire, he shrugged away the thought. _It's nothing._

He joined the group and followed Patchfoot's lead. Billystorm and Mintpelt was in the middle while Boncefire brought up the rear and Plumpaw bounded happily behind Patchfoot.

Mintpelt started to chatter like a bird as they started into the forest, throwing out questions as fast as a stream flows.

"Hi Billystorm, how's it going?" she asked, tilting her head.

He was about to respond but he cut her off with more questions.

"How's Leafstar? I heard she's sick."

"Is she sick?"

"Maybe she's sick."

She paused for a second to cough, then she giggled after. "Maybe I'm sick! But I was just joking so don't tell Echosong or Frecklewish!"

She laughed again. "I don't want them telling me to stay in the camp! I have prey to catch and fights to-"

Patchfoot cut her off with a growl. "We won't have prey to catch with you chatting back there!"

The she-cat shrank a little. "Sorry!"

A few heartbeats later, however, she began whispering rapidly to the tom _again_.

_Will she never learn?_

**_Sorry that it ended oddly. Anyways, I plan on posting these weekly now! c: So stay tuned! Thanks and bye._**


End file.
